Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are currently the subject of rigorous investigative efforts. The applications of OLEDs span from space lighting to controllable displays. Structurally, an organic light emitting diode is typically composed of an organic emissive electroluminescent layer sandwiched between two electrode layers. An electric current is applied to the OLED via the electrodes, causing negatively charged electrons to move into the organic layer from the cathode. Positive charges move in from the anode. The positive and negative charges meet in the center organic layer, combine, and release photons.
The field of phototherapy relates to the use of light exposure to provide; treatments for various ailments; cosmetic procedures; or other health improvements. Examples of physical ailments that may benefit from phototherapy treatments include neonatal jaundice, acne vulgaris, psoriasis, and eczema. Other health conditions such as seasonal affective disorder and adjustments in circadian rhythm for delay sleep phase syndrome have also been demonstrated to benefit from phototherapy treatments. Current technology for phototherapy include the use of lasers, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), fluorescent lamps, and other narrow-band, multi-band, or full spectrum lamp sources.